Alex563
by celticas
Summary: SG1 are told they are to take a new member of the SGC on a few missions. Who is she and what is with the numbers?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to my new story. I hope you enjoy reading it and please review cause that makes me feel as if people are enjoying my stories and that helps me to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate this is only my story involving the people and places from it. So yes on with the show... or fanfiction whichever your prefer. XD

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"SG-1 please proceed to the briefing room!" The P.A. system blared threw the Cheyenne mountain base.

Daniel glared at the small box that ,unfortunately for him but fortunately for the little box, sat up in the highest corner of his lab. He did not want to leave the artifact he was currently translating but if they were calling he had to go. So with a sigh Danny left his workshop and headed to the elevators.

Sam finished typing the sentence she was writing and then saving her work she left her lab after throwing a glare at the small gray box in the corner.

Teal'c put down the weights he had been training with and without any sign of annoyance left the gym and slowly walked towards the stairs.

Jack woke with a start, slowly he pealed the piece of paper that used to be an important document off of his face before chucking his paper weight at the small new gray box... could he help it if he some how killed every small gray box they put in his room? If they stopped waking him up then the small box would stay intact for longer then a week.

Within five minutes of the summons the mostly disgruntled team had assembled them selves around the briefing table while they waited for Hammond.

After another five minutes Hammond walked into the room. His eyes surveyed the team for a minute until he did a very good impression of Teal'c's eyebrow raising trick when he caught sight of the text that had re-printed itself onto Jack's face from the very important document.

"Jack how many times have I told you that if you are going to sleep on base then please use on of the spare quarters instead of your office table."

In response Jack tried to rub the text off his face but only managed to smudge it further.

"Are we here to talk about Jack's strange sleeping habits or is there a reason my research was interrupted."

"I for one like the idea of talking about my sleeping patterns thank you Daniel."

"Yes Daniel there is a reason you have all be called here and that is that a new member of the SGC will be accompanying you on your next few missions so I would like you to be formally introduced to her." Hammond ignored the possible squabble between two of the members of his flag team.

"Scientist, Marine or Airman?" Jack asked with an evilly blank expression.

"She is a scientist but also a very accomplished fighter." The General answered Jack's question with a pointed look.

"She? Sir" Sam liked the idea of having another female along on off-world missions.

"Yes major She." Hammond nodded at Sam. "Alex you can come in now."

A long black haired head cautiously looked around the door of Hammond's office.

"Sir, sh...she is a teenager!" Jack was really confused now and it did not help that he was still half asleep.

"Very observant Jack, yes she is a teenager. Sixteen to be exact but she is also on of THE most intelligent people I have met and that includes aliens." (A/Q: is it people or persons? I have been living in Germany to long and my gramma is fuzzier then usual.)

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in question, Sam looked at the girl surprised, Daniel went in to a sneezing fit and Jack continued to draw imaginary smiley faces on the table. After watching their responses Hammond concluded that the Coronal had not been listening to a word he said...again.

"Coronel!" Hammond thundered

"Wha? What?" Jack spluttered.

"This is Alex, she is the new temporary member of SG-1. She is an Astronomer and a damn good fighter. Now I want the four of you to show her around the base and introduce her to the important people for example Fraise and her group of nurses as with your track records she will most likely be spending alot of time in the infirmary."

A round of 'Yes, sir's followed Hammond's disgruntled speech.

"HI Alex I'm Major Samantha Cater but Sam is better for all of us."

"Hello, I'm Daniel Jackson, no military title. Oh and don't listen to anything Jack tells you about me."

"Good day, Alex. I am called Teal'c."

"Hey Coronel Jack O'Neil, CO from SG-1."

"My name is Alex563."

"...563???" Daniel being the busy body that he is HAD to ask about the numbers.

"I was genetically modified before birth at Area 51, 'Alex' is my groups name and 563 is my genetic code."

"Genetic modification? How is that possible for humans? Human Genetic Modification is way beyond our modern technology." Sam butted in with Techno Babble.

"Just because the population didn't know that A.51 has been secretly developing it for the last 25 years that does not mean that its not possible." Alex explained nicely. "And I was one from five kids from my group that survived the first three years of life and the only one that survived the training and studying that we are put through. Although each time more and more are surviving. For example group Jane only three of the twenty died."

Alex explained.

"But why 563?"Danny would just Not let it go.

"Its the genetic strand that was altered."

This was explained just as the group entered the infirmary. It so happened that Ol' Doc Fraise heard this comment and they had to go though it all again.

"... and Hammond told us today that she would be coming with us on a few missions." Jack finished up, just so he could prove that he Had been listening to his CO and that he was able to do two tings at once, Draw imaginary smiley faces and listen.

"I know, he told me last week." Janet was very pleased with the put out look on Jack's face.

"No one ever tells me anything." Jack exclaimed.

"Sir, I think he sent you a memo." Janet replied.

"Since when have I read my memos?"

"Good point."

On that point Jack signaled for his team to move out.

"Sir where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Cafeteria. The girl needs to know where she can get coffee and red Jell-O!" Jack replied

"She might be a Blue Jell-O person sir." Sam countered.

"Actually I don't drink coffee or eat Jell-O." Alex informed the group.

"No coffee?" "No Jell-O?" Daniel, Jack and Sam said all at once, while Teal'c stayed silent in the background.

"Why!?!" Jack asked shocked. He had never met anyone that didn't like jell-o.

"Coffee destroys the teeth, is addictive and utterly repulsive. Jell-O of any kind has to much sugar in it and to much sugar makes me go hyper, a sad side effect of the genetic modifications that were made on me." Alex explained.

Although Jack had lost interest once he had spotted the last Jell-o on the stand.

A/N: Well that took a twist that even I did not see... and no its not the coffee or the Jell-O, I never planned for Alex to be genetically modified, no really she was just going to be a very smart teenager. Anyway this is cooler. Please tell me what you think, if you Hate or Love Alex563 or is you don't really care I can use any help that you guys what to give me!!!

Bye Bye Celticas.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So chapter two. Here it goes.

Alex563 sat at a computer in the control room typing at a constant speed. Jack lent over her shoulder to be better able to see what she was doing.

"Sir, if you wish to know what I am doing it would serve you better to just ask rather then try to read over my shoulder." Alex563 told the now disgruntled looking CO.

"Fine what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Reading your old mission reports again, I find that I am better able to understand why you did some things now that I have met you and watched you interact with your group." Alex563 said.

"But you only met us two hours ago, so how can you have observed us interacting or working as a group?" Jack had taken an interest in this strange teenager.

Alex spun around on her chair, "Jack, I am not like other people. What would take then weeks to observe in their surrounding, takes me mere hours."

"Hope you have fun with that. You said you were reading our old mission reports iagain/i?" Jack did not believe that anyone would have bothered to read all of their reports.

"Actually sir I said your, I have already read over Major Carter's and Teal'c's, then after your's I am going to go over Daniel's again. Also I am reading them as it will help me understand how to work in a group as I have never been required to do so before." Alex563 got up left Jack in the control room in a stunned stupor.

"You… you've never had… had to work… in a group before?" Jack stuttered into the now empty space.

A prompt 'No Sir' made its way to Jack's ears from the hallway. Jack, in his confused state of mind, was not paying all that much attention to where he was going and soon enough found himself out side of Sam's lab/office. He always came here when he wanted answers, or when he didn't or when he was bored, who was he kidding he always came here regardless of his reason.

Jack heard Daniel's and Sam's voices coming from inside the lab and with out bothering to knock he made his way inside. The pair of egg heads were at Sam's bench talking about Alex563 over a cup of steaming coffee when Jack interrupted. Looking up Sam waved him towards a spare stool before turning back to Daniel.

"… Area 51 have always experimented with human cloning and genetics, I just never realised that they had succeeded in creating living clones that were able to with stand the intense training courses that are in Alex's record." Sam finished.

"Sam, you heard what she said, most of them didn't withstand the training. Out of her group she was one of five of that survived. I asked her earlier and she said that the Alex group originally had 56 members. 40 of them died before birth and the other 11 died during training when their bodies just gave up." Daniel ever the humanist had enquired about the rest of her group.

"So they only have a 28.5% chance of being born alive and then a 45.5% chance of surviving the training. That's horrible. But you have to wonder what they are doing it for and where the rest of Alex is." Sam instantly sprouted off the maths to go with Daniels ethical problems.

"We don't know and we don't care! Lets just try and get threw these next few missions with out bringing the death toll of Alex up any further okay?" Jack really didn't care about the stats, he just wanted his team to be left alone to do what they did best, save the world.

"Yes sir."

"Okay Jack. Anyway, it is getting pretty late and I for one would like to get some work done today. There is a tablet from P2X-055 that SG-4 brought back that I want to translate, it is in an ancient gou'ald dialect…" With that said Daniel wandered absent-mindedly out of the lab and down the corridor still mumbling to himself about the variations that he had so far found in the dialect.

Jack turned to his 2IC. "So Major… what do ya recon the first mission with Alex522 will be?"

"Sir its Alex563…" A blank stare from he CO "Never mind, anyway General Hammond just sent our next mission. It's a moon called M3R-396, apparently there is some extraordinary astronomical phenomenon that he think Alex and I will be able to better understand after a bit of observation." Sam paused to look at Jack and realised that she had lost him at 'It's a moon'. "Sir!"

"Wha?"

"We will be there for a week. Departure is set for tomorrow at 1300."

Jack nodded to show that he had got the last bit before he also left Sam's office to hunt put Teal'c and a boxing match.

Next time on SG-1 the team and Alex563 will start their first mission together.

A.N. Hey guys sorry that this has taken so long, anyway the next chapter should be up in a few days.


End file.
